


Everyone Is Undefined

by Small_Nebulite



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: But Ren and Hux Ruin His Day, Captain Phasma Is Your Big Sister, Cunnilingus, Darth Tantrum and his Evil Space Ginger, Desk Sex, Dopheld Is A Cinnamon Roll, F/M, Ginger Space Nazi Is A Sensitive One, Jellyfish reference, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Oral Sex, Take Good Care Of Him, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 17:37:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11972313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Nebulite/pseuds/Small_Nebulite
Summary: You are the sector’s best officer, who works as a weapon troubleshooter in the Finalizer.  But once a slight schedule change has you doing mail duty, you end up bumping into everyone’s favorite little ginger (DADDY!) Nazi, General Hux.  The incident lead you to *ahem* being in close watch under the General’s eye as his assistant.  Will he end up firing your ass off because he either chooses to do what he pleases and/or you keep screwing up?  Or will love bloom between the two, leading you to his gentle and sensitive heart?





	1. Chapter One

You groan in disappointment. A schedule change never has occurred before. You check your duties for the day, and it turns out you have to deliver MAIL to officers around the Finalizer. Your current, or previous job, was studying and pointing out weapons that failed to work properly. It was some fun, as you would enjoy the company of coworkers and their jokes about their commanders. As the clock hit the hour, you quickly tidy yourself and leave for the day.

 

“MAIL? You, the best of everyone in the sector, does MAIL DUTY!?” Aurelia gasps, looking at your schedule. Aurelia is one of your greatest friends, you would call her your sister. Her bun seemingly bobs in a floating motion while she pouts. “You’re lucky, though. I have to be down with the mechanics for the TIE-Fighters,” she grumbles. “Why is that bad? That seems way more interesting than whatever I have to do,” you giggle. She gives you the, ‘You should know me by now,’ look. “Because! They don’t know shit about reading apparently, so I have to go read the instructions for them,” she answers, causing you to giggle even more, but it dies out as you read more from your data pad. It turns out you have to specifically deliver to the upper floor today. Wait. Upper floor…! “I have to deliver mail to the commanding officers!?” you panic. Aurelia peers in for a closer look, and smirks at you, clearly knowing why you are panicking. “What’s wrong, (Y/N)? Scared that you’re gonna see your crush?” she teases you, causing your face to flush. “S-shut up, Rita. I’m going to work now, so see you later,” you huff, leaving her in a fit of giggles.

 

It seems that delivering to the higher-in-command wasn’t so bad after all, you thought. The only latter is that DAMN. CART. Even though there aren’t many officers on this floor, the packages made them feel like there were hundreds more. You scan the package with your data pad and it displays the officer who ordered it. Lieutenant D. Mitaka. Rm. 905. Oh! You remember this man. During some conferences about the faulty weapons you and him would deeply converse about what to do with them, despite your coworkers trying to pull you both back in the general topic. Besides work, you have had nice small talk with him and he seems like a friendly man. You deliver his package carefully as you scan another one that was a bit bigger. You heart freezes in place as you read. General A. Hux. Rm. 925. Oh… You blush nervously as you stare at the package. The General has turned into a small attraction more than when he was your idol a few months ago. You fingers fail to keep the package in place so of course, it falls. When you stop to pick it up, a pair of black boots enter your view. “Who do we have here?” a cold voice breaks through your head.

 

Oh no. You grab the package and get up, but you hit something on the back of your head while doing so. Once you see the person in front of you, you see that it’s….General…Hux…clutching his lower lip in annoyance. Oh……fuuuuuuuuuuck. Quick! Apologize you idiot,you think to yourself. “I-I’m so sorry sir! I was startled and I didn’t mean to- I mean I was trying to get the package a-and pleasedontfireme it was a careless accident and-“ your apology comes to a halting stop as he holds up his other hand. “I do not approve of such careless and foolish behaviour, officer. I believe you will be receiving a message in your data pad this evening,” he glances at you while your heart sinks immediately. you mutter a quiet, ‘yes sir,’ and finish your last job.

 

“HE SAID WHAT!?” Aurelia was shaking you madly after you told her your terrible day. “It was an accident! If he fires you I swear to fucking Maker I’ll-“ she is cut off by a ring from your data pad. “I’m sure those are my damn release papers for tomorrow,” you mumble. And to your surprise, it wasn’t. Instead, a short message came from the General.

~Meet me in my quarters. Now.  
-G.Hux


	2. Promotion?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You expected for him to fire you, but he has other plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have returned :p  
> I'm focusing more on my work, regardless of my headaches (I seriously hope I don't get the flu soon, the news was like YOU CAN EVEN CONTRACT IT BY BREATHING, which makes me more of a germaphobe than what I have been before)
> 
>  
> 
> Also, is it weird that I now have a Hux figurine that I tend to carry with me at all times? No? I hope so.

You look back at your friend for final reassurance with no words, and exit your quarters. You walk upon the vast hallways of the Finalizer, reaching the elevator to bring you to the higher commanders’ floor. You stand anxiously while waiting inside the elevator until it comes to a swift stop. Then walking once more into the same hallways from earlier, you arrive to General Hux’s door. Turning lightly to find the intercom, you press its button to find a voice blaring from the speaker.

“State your name and reason,” says the voice. You fidget, hesitant to respond. “O-officer (L/N) reporting, sir. You w-wished to speak to me,” you stutter lightly, quickly fixing your bun before the voice returns. “You may enter.” The door opens for you, and so you walk inside.

What you first see is a very large window in the living quarters, showing the vast star system that the Dreadnought is currently passing. Hell, the quarters is bigger than your own! It included a kitchen and another room, which seemed to be a working area, which was where...the general..was. You turn to face him, saluting in an orderly fashion. “Ah, welcome officer. You are on time,” he says while looking through what seemed to be bills. You try your hardest not to blush in front of your commanding officer. “Of course, sir. You requested my presence immediately,” you look at him, his gaze has followed to you. “Do you know why I requested you at this time, officer?” he questions.

You look down at your feet. “I am afraid that I do not, sir,” you speak in a low tone. He stands and walks towards you. “Such an efficient officer, what shall I do with you?” he gently lifts your chin with his forefinger and thumb. Your eyes widen. “A-are you going to relieve me of my rank as an officer, sir?” you ask quite fearfully. He clicks his tongue in disapproval. “Not quite, officer (L/N). With what I have seen from your reports, you are very diligent and intelligent. I will not afford to lose a good officer,” he tells you. This now makes you blush a cute shade of pink. He seems to smirk at you, but then releases you and returns to his serious self. “However, as efficient you are, you tend to be quite clumsy from what I have seen,” he regards making you very embarrassed. He then adds on. “I have decided to...how would you say, give you somewhat of a promotion.”

This clearly shocks you as you give him the most perplexed face anyone could ever make. “A-a promotion, sir?!” you say, obviously flabbergasted at his decision. He nods his head. “Somewhat, yes. I have chosen to make you my personal assistant, as to look over your efficiency under pressure,” he tells you. “I...I understand, sir,” you nod, internally sighing in relief. At least you aren’t fired. But still, being his personal assistant... His voice interrupts your thoughts. “Good. I have already assigned you a new quarter, as I will request your assistance more quickly now. You may return to your previous one to collect your belongings,” he gives you a key to your new quarters. You salute and give him a very polite thank you as he dismisses you.

 

* * *

 

 

“OH MY _STARS_ , YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!!!” Your best friend shakes you quite madly just like earlier. “Personal assistant?! Ooh, is he planning something?  Watching you screw up just to humiliate you, is that it?!” She bombs you with loads of questions while you gather all your personal belongings. “Can we talk about this tomorrow or something? I still have to process this evening,” you apologetically ask. She gives you a nod and hugs you. “Alright, but we are going to talk tomorrow, and I mean it,” she tells you, causing you to give her a tiny smile. As soon as you are ready she leaves, and you turn off your lights as you move to your new quarters.


End file.
